The Vocaloids And Their Screwed Janky Adventures
by DarkOppressor
Summary: There's a lot of weird things that happen in the Vocaloid HQ. Like megalo bomb maniacs, bad authors with poor plot development, and a nonexistent 4th wall. But, to add to that, Miku goes on a Yaoi rampage. But guess who's she's after? Let's just say a certain green-haired amateur manga artist has a few things coming her way. May contain YurivsYaoi. And cursing.
1. Meiko Blows Up Everything

_**Derp. Hello Fanfiction! Your dear **__**DarkOppresor **__**is back in business. And I doubt anyone's gonna read this because NO ONE appreciates me!**_

_**Kama: I appreciate you.**_

_**Mimi: Me three. **_

_**Liars. You say that to make me feel worse. DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own in this Fanfic is coke. **_

_**Coke Company: LIES! WE OWN COCA COLA!  
**_

_**NO! I OWN COCA COLA! NOW GET OUT OF MY STORY!  
**_

* * *

Chapter 1: _Meiko Blows Up Everything _

Gumi sat at the breakfeast table with all the other Vocaloids. Meiko stared at her coke, Miku played with her onion leeks, Rin and Len were arguing about "shotas", Gakupo looked round nervously, hiding his eggplants from view, Luka inspected her big raw tuna, and Kaito ate from his tub of ice cream muttering something about rainbows. Gumi poked at a carrot laying in front of her. "NO! I am definitely NOT a shota!" Len shouted. "Yes you are! You sound more whiny than an 8-year-old!" Rin yelled. Miku made explosion sounds as she pounded her leeks together and threw them into the air. One of Miku's leeks landed in Kaito's ice cream tub, and he started to scream. "MY ICE CREAM IS TAINTED WITH VEGGIES NOW!" He yelled while flailing about, and throwing his ice cream tub at Gakupo. Gakupo's eyes widened, and at that moment the tub slammed into his face, throwing his eggplants into the air. The eggplants landed on Luka's head, every single one hitting her. "Ow, I don't feel so good…" She groaned, and fainted. One stray eggplant rolled towards Meiko's coke slowly. Meiko was completely oblivious to what was happening, That is, until the eggplant came close to spilling her coke. She grasped the eggplant in her hand, and crushed it to tiny bits of purple.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at Meiko. Gumi slowly backed out of the room, and sprinted up the stairs to her room. Meiko's eyes were burning with rage now. "WHO. DARES. TRY. TO. SPILL. MY. COKE?" She bellowed, sending shivers down everyone's spines. They all pointed at Miku. "SHE STARTED IT!" They all yelled in unison. Miku puffed out her cheeks. "It wasn't my fault that Captain Onion Green crashed into the Star leek!" She protested. Meiko walked towards Miku, a deadly glare of red in her eyes. "YOU ALMOST DESTROYED THE SANCTITY THAT IS COCA-COLA! AND YOU MUST PAY!" Meiko yelled. She pulled out a sort of trigger and flipped the switched on it. As she did so, there was a loud explosion noise, and the ceiling collapsed on the Vocaloids.

Meiko stood amidst the destruction, and stood on a pile of debris, crossing her arms, and laughing like a lunatic. Her eyes glowed a deep red. Gumi emerged from the debris coughing from all the dust. She looked up at Meiko and blinked. Meiko caught her stare, and returned the gaze. "…What?" Meiko asked. Gumi looked around, and gestured towards all the debris. "You blew up the Vocaloid HQ. And everything in about a 30 Mile radius." Gumi said, observing the mass destruction. "So? It was all for good purpose." Meiko said, grinning. Gumi rolled her eyes. "HEY MEIKO! WAKE UP!" Kaito floated past Meiko wearing a panda suit. "The hell.." Meiko started, until she woke up.

Meiko sat upright in her bed. "… Oh, it was just a dream…" She sighed. She looked at her clock. _1:30 P.M. _ Meiko stared at the clock for a minute. Just then, Rin burst through the door, chattering away like a chipmunk on crack. "Meiko

!Didyouhear?Idon'tthinkyouheard!WellYOUGOTTAlistentothis!LenandGumiwerelike'Whoa'andIwaslike:,didyouknowthere'sanewpersoncomingotVocaloid!" Meiko blinked. "Rin, talk slower, I didn't understand a word you just said. Rin rolled hers eyes. "There's a new guy coming to Vocaloid." She said flatly. Meiko raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's news." Rin nodded, and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Gumi sat in the lobby of the Vocaloid HQ flipping through a magazine. Master Crypton told them all to gather in the lobby to greet the newcomer. She gnawed at a carrot, and adjusted her goggles on her head. Luka came out of the elevator with Kaito trailing behind. Gumi looked up and waved. Luka plopped on the leather couch next to Gumi. Kaito sat on a recliner, and ate a tub of ice cream. "So, there's a newcomer, huh?" Kaito asked in between mouthfuls. Gumi nodded, and continued flipping through her magazine. Luka pulled out a tuna and started to nibble on it. Gumi looked at her. "You eat that raw?" Luka nodded. "It tastes better that way." Gumi stared at her for a second, then flipped through her magazine again. Then suddenly, there was a huge explosion off to Gumi's right. "WHOA!" Gumi fell sideways, and Luka stared at the explosion while Kaito clapped. The other Vocaloids ran down the stairs and looked at where the explosion had been. "Holy cow! The freak happened in here?" Meiko pointed, and waved her arm frantically. When the dust cleared from the explosion, there stood a white-haired boy jotting down notes in a sort of notepad. "No, that's not it…" He muttered. He wore a sort of black straight-jacket that wasn't zipped. (Buttoned, sewed, glued, I dunno.) He wore matching black jeans and was barefooted. He blew a lock of hair out of his face, and put away his notepad. The Vocaloids continued staring at him. He noticed this, and faced towards them. "…What?" Kaito jumped up and down, waving his arms at the newcomer. "He looks funny!" Meiko punched him in his arm, and he went flying towards the wall, thus slamming into it. Luka obviously lost interest, and was now poking at her tuna with a knife. Crypton rushed down the stairs, and ran next to the white-haired boy. "This is Ike everybody!"

* * *

_**Lol that was terrible. I can't promise that the next chapter will be better, but screw it. And also, I'm just gonna say this since no one will really read this… **_

_**I WANNA BE A PRINCESS! **_

-_**DarkOppressor**__**  
**_


	2. Miku Gets a New Crush

_**HI EVERYONE. ALTHOUGH NO ONE'S PROBABLY READING. Well, screw it. So, here it is! The second Chapter of The Vocaloids and Their Screwed Janky Life! (Or something like that.) **_

_**Kama: Wait a second Dark. We've been reading this screwed up series, and we haven't complained!**_

_**Mimi: Kama, it's only Chapter 2. We'll have to complain sooner or later. **_

_**Kama: … **_

_**Ha ha, I hate you guys. ALRIGHT DISCLAIMERS.**_

_** I own coke, and only coke. I don't own Ike though, because I'm pretty sure Marth did that already (lol jk)**_

_**Coke Company: OH IT'S ON BITCH!  
**_

_**WANNA GO? WANNA GO?**_

_**Mimi: -facepalm-**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Miku Gets a New Crush

All the Vocaloids stared at Ike, then looked at Master Crypton. The two looked alike, except for the hair and eye color. "All right! Up you go Ike!" Crypton started to push him through the elevators. "Wait, but-!" Ike started to say, but was cut off when the elevator doors closed. Gumi heard heavy breathing to her right. She saw that it was Miku, who apparently had stars shining in her eyes. "Did you SEE that guy?" She said dreamily. "Yes, we all saw him." Luka said, now reading a book. "He was kinda creepy. His presence felt almost empty." Gakupo said, shivering. Meiko was drinking a coke. "Yeah, preeetty weird." She said chugging down her coke with much vigor and gusto. Kaito ate his ice cream happily. "He looked funny!" He said between mouthfuls. Miku obviously ignored them all and looked up towards the ceiling, stars still shining in her eyes. "I'LL GET HIM SOMEDAY! JUST WAIT, HE'LL BE DOWN ON ONE KNEE IN NO TIME!" She laughed maniacally. Gumi looked down at the floor, and shifted her feet. During the Vocaloids' encounter with Ike, for one minute, just one, she thought Ike had looked like _him. _

Ike sat in his new room, a small apartment-like space with boxes scattered around. The only thing he was able to get unpacked was his work desk. He mixed chemicals and tubes, while humming a light and soft tune. _Hachigatsu Juugonichi no gogo Juunijihan kurai no koto… _He poured his mixture into an empty bomb casing. Examined the bomb first, before putting the top on. He threw it onto the floor experimentally. All it did was land with a thud, and roll around. _Dammit, it didn't even create any light… _Ike scowled. He picked up the failed bomb and threw it out the window. He heard a light knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called. "Uh, pizza delivery." A woman with a gruff voice said. Ike opened the door to find that the teal-haired girl from earlier was outfitted with a pizza delivery outfit, and a fake mustache with glasses and a nose. She smiled neverously, holding a piece of cardboard with crayon scrawling all over it. Ike just rolled his eyes, and slammed the door in her face. The teal-haired girl scowled and ripped off her glasses, mustache, and nose. "I'LL GET YOU SOMEDAY!" She yelled while charging down the hallway to her room.

Meiko had the same dream again. With the bombs, and the explosion. Except this time, the white-haired boy, Ike, was towering over her, with a maniacal laugh, and a smirk spread across his face. "AND WHO THINKS YOU HAD ANY PERMISSION TO PLAY WITH BOMBS LITTLE GIRL?" He cackled. Meiko couldn't say anything. Just glare, and stick her tongue out. "WELL?" He demanded. "ANSWER ME!" Meiko continued to glare. She refused to say anything. Ike just huffed, and crossed his arms. "Then you leave me with no choice." He said in a much quieter tone. He cut his wrist, and let his blood slide down a set of invisible strings. Although Meiko could see the clear glint of the shiny material, the string was visible itself. As the blood slid down the string, Ike swiped his hand quickly to his right. And just then a large raven's claw made of blood spread out over Meiko. "Claw Charge." Ike whispered. The claw came crashing down onto Meiko, and as her screams filled the air, everything went silent and blank.

Meiko shot up in her bed instantly, and held her forehead, sweating like crazy. She looked at her clock. It was already 12:00 PM. She sighed, and got out of bed. She headed downstairs into the kitchen. She sat at her usual spot, and waited for breakfeast to be served. Ike sat in the seat next to her, writing down notes in his notepad. Miku sat next to him, and nearly drooled all over the floor just being near him. Gumi was sitting on the other side of Meiko, reading a news paper while crunching down on a carrot. A sort of maid set down a coke in front of Meiko and rushed out of the room. Kaito ate his usual tub of ice cream, Gakupo polished his eggplants, and Luka was eyeing her tuna again. When Miku got too close to Ike's notepad, he flicked her in the forehead, and pushed her away. "WAIT A MOMENT." Kaito said abruptly. "IF IKE IS A VOCALOID, THEN HOW COME WE HAVEN'T HEARD HIM SING?" "Good question, Kaito." Luka said, apparently interested in the conversartion. "CAN you sing, Ike?" Luka ventured, boring her eyes into his. "Yes, I can as a matter of fact." He answered calmly. "Can you show us?" Luka asked. Miku's eyes were shinig as bright as the Sun now. Ike cleared his throat, and read from his notepad:

**_Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto_**

**_ Tenki ga ii_**

**_byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka_**

**_koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita_**

**_"demo maa natsu wa kirai kana" neko o nadenagara_**

**_Kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita_**

**_ Aaaaa nigedashita neko no ato o oikakete_**

**_shimatta no wa aka ni kawatta shingouki_**

**_batto toota TORAKKU ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu_**  
**_chi shibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta_**  
**_uso mitai na kagerou ga "Uso ja nai zo" tte waratteru_**  
**_natsu no mizu-iro, kakimawasu you na semi no ne ni subete kuranda_**

**_o samashita tokei no hari ga narihibiku BEDDO de_**  
**_ima wa nanji?_**

**_juuyonka no gozen juuniji sugi kurai o sasu_**  
**_yake ni urusai semi no oto oboeteita_**  
**_demo saa, sukoshi fushigi da na._**  
**_onaji kouen de kinou mita yume o omoidashita_**  
**_"Mou kyou wa kaerou ka" michi ni nuketa toki_**  
**_mawari no hito wa minna ue o miage kuchi o aketeita_**

**_shite kita tecchuu ga kimi o tsuranuite tsukisasaru_**  
**_tsunzaku himei to fuurin no ne ga kigi no sukima de karamawari_**  
**_wazatorashii kagerou ga "Yume ja nai zo" tte waratteru_**  
**_kuramu shikai ni kimi no yokogao, waratteiru you na kigashita-_**

"AHHACKHACKHACK!" Ike coughed violently. Meiko patted him on the back. "Let it all out buddy." Miku gasped, and was instantly on Ike. (Literally) "AREYOUHURT?WHATHAPPENED?MIKUCANMAKEITALLBETTER!" She yelled in his ear. "GET. OFF!" Ike shouted, and threw Miku into a wall. "Oh, my head hurts." She said, while sliding down the wall. Gumi burst out laughing, and fell off her chair. Ike glanced at her. Gumi stopped laughing, and stared at him. _There it is again… _She thought. _He's just like him… _Ike got up, and put his notepad in his pocket. Kaito clapped, and dropped his tub of ice cream. "WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!" Meiko looked towards Kaito and raised an eyebrow. "Err, the song, I meant…" He said, pickeing up his tub of ice cream.

It was afternoon, 8:00 PM. Gumi sat in the shower, with hot water running. Thoughts swam in her mind. _Why does he look so much like him? More importantly, why does he make me feel the same way like when I'm around _him? Gumi then realized that the hot water was practically boiling her into nothing. She turned off the shower, and got out, wrapping herself in a bath robe. She got out of the bathroom, and into her room. Then she heard the familiar ringtone of _Kagerou Deizu. _She looked at her phone, to find it playing the melody softly. She then realized who it was. "OH GODS YEAH!" She leaped up with joy, and practically tackled her phone on the table. She answered the call, and said excitedly, "HI!". The person on the other end of the phone said, "Aw, miss me Gummy?" She laughed and said, "Of course! You know I miss you almost every second of the day, big brother!" Gumi talked with her brother all night, until she asked about her boyfriend back home. "Oh, um, well, he's…" Gumi's brother trailed off. "What is it Gumo?" Gumi asked, slightly worried. "He's… Just great!" Gumo said trying to sound upbeat. "Well I gotta go sis, see ya on the holidays!" Gumo hung up. Gumi sighed and flopped onto her bed. "… God I hate hot nights like this."

* * *

_**Did I do good? Did I do good? Probably not. But ooooh, Gumi has a boyfriend back home ;D. Also, I know there's gotta be at least SOME people reading this! You know, there's a big nice Review Button down there just for you….**_

_**Mimi: Dark, you're desperate aren't you?**_

_**Yes T-T**_

_**Kama: EAT MORE ICE CREAM! **_

_**No. (And I still wanna be a princess T-T Curse you Rin!)  
**_

_**-DarkOppressor bitch  
**_


	3. Rin Wants to be a Princess

_** HI FANFICTION! So, here I am. Typing away at my desk. Writing a Fanfiction that has no one except for Inky reading it! D: I mean, seriously I feel like posting out posters for the sake of god. Everyone else makes it look so easy to get reviews T-T. I mean, even Kama and Mimi ditched me today! -FOREVERALONE- Also, school's out! YAY! :DDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: Darky no longer owns coke but now owns Sixclaw-cola ;D**_

_**Sixclaw Sixto: Bitch, that's my drink :/**_

_**But… But… I CREATED YOU DAMMIT!**_

* * *

Chapter 3: Rin Wants to be a Princess

Rin woke up horizontally in a canopy bed. Len burst into her room dressed up as a butler, and wheeling a small dining cart. "Good morning Princess!" He smiled. Rin sat up, and smiled at Len. "Good morning butler!" Len wheeled the cart next to her bed and served pancakes with extra butter and syrup. Rin clapped. "Yay!" She picked up the plate, and started to eat it with a fork and knife. Len bowed, and hurried out of the room. After Rin was done eating, she got out of her bed, and set the plate back on the cart. She went into the bathroom, and turned on the bath. She took off her clothes, and jumped into the bubble-filled bath tub. But right before she drowned in the large mass of bubbles, she woke up in her normal bed.

"NO!" She cried, while reaching for the ceiling. "My bathtub…" She sat upright in bed, and sighed. She hadn't had that dream in ten years. When she was four, she used to dream about being a princess all the time. She was surprised to have that dream again. Could it be that she still wanted to be a princess? She didn't know. Miku banged on Rin's door. "RIN GET OUT HERE IT'S ALREADY ONE O'CLOCK!" She yelled. Rin got out of bed and opened the door, just to see a red-faced Miku. "WHAT?" Rin yelled, as Miku was taken aback by the 14-year-old's sudden outburst. Miku regained her posture, and shouted; "YOU'VE BEEN ASLEEP ALL MORNING! GET OUT OF BED! IT'S IMPORTANT!" Rin slapped Miku across the face. Miku touched her face. "Did you just bitch-slap me?" "Yes, I did, GET OVER IT!" Rin rushed past Miku and down the stairs. Rin sat down grumpily in her seat as she waited for breakfeast to be served. Len looked at her, and wondered why his twin was so upset. "Len-Len, I know what I want to be when I get older." She muttered. "And what's that?" He asked. Rin stood up, and yelled so that everyone could hear; "I WANNA BE A PRINCESS!" Oh, how she loved the looks they all gave her.

Rin was sent to her room that day. She sat on her bed wistfully, sighing, eyes filled with tears. "All I wanted to do was become a princess.." she whispered. A flash of purple light filled her room, and what stood in front of her, even her endless imagination couldn't comprehend. "I'm yer Auntie Zeelda!" Rin blinked. "Oh, wrong story." And with that the thing in front of her disappeared. But then a fairy thing appeared and started hovering above Rin's head. "I'm your fairy godmother!" Rin's eyes started to sparkle. "Will you make all my dreams come true like in the fairy tails? (Get it?)" Rin asked. The godmother nodded. "And plus, I already know your wish. -poof- It's all true now! Good luck being a princess!" And with that, the godmother left in a poof of pixie dust.

Rin stepped out of her room, and stood on a balcony, below her millions of people bowing down. "All hail Princess Kagamine." They all chanted. Rin then waved and received multiple cheers everywhere. Rin then looked down, and realized she was wearing a bright yellow dress with frills and such. She noticed that she was also wearing white gloves. She twirled around, and giggled happily. Which received roars of cheers. But then Rin felt something inside of her change. It was strange at first, and she resisted it. But then she let it roam free throughout her mind. She smirked, and faced the guard next to her. "Capture them all and put them in the dungeon," She said ominously. "NOW!"

One by one, the guards had taken away the citizens of the small town and threw them into cramped and musky dungeons. Everyone was confused, and the children had been crying because of the tight space. Rin emerged from the doors of the dungeon. She stood at the door, and waved to everyone, with an evil smirk on her face. They all turned towards her and started yelling and shouting. Rin stopped waving, and frowned. "SILENCE!" She yelled. That caused everyone to shut their mouths right away. Rin cleared her throat, and regained her evil posture. " I have thrown you all in here today because of the fact that you all seem to be wasting your lives dancing and prancing around. So, I've decided to make it worth your while, and make you all my test subjects of SCIENCE!" She said the last word loud enough for everyone to hear. They all whimpered, and the children began bawling. Rin looked at a blonde-haired girl that was glaring at her with an almost regal posture. "..What?" She scowled. Rin chuckled and pointed at her. "You'll be my first test subject! GUARDS! TAKE HER AWAY!" The blonde-haired girl huffed, and looked at the guards. "WELL? GET ON WITH IT!" She shouted. The guards immediately opened the cell, and dragged her out. "NO! Jasmine!" A girl identical to the blonde-haired girl had tried to scramble out of the cell to reach for her apparent twin, but was only pushed back inside by the guards. Rin stepped aside, and smirked, as the guards dragged the grim-faced Jasmine out of the dungeon. She followed them out, and shut the dungeon doors afterwards. But little did she know what had sneaked into the dungeon.

Jasmine sipped her cup of tea while sitting near the window in Rin's bedroom. "You know, for a second there I thought you were actually going to cut me open or something." Rin laughed, and continued slashing at a wooden dummy. "No, I just said all of that because I wanted to see if the people would try to burn me, or fight the guards and whatnot." She jabbed the sword through the center of the training dummy and smiled. "Besides, all of that blood and gore stuff is sickening. I'd rather take violence out on dummies like these." Jasmine -set down her tea, and looked at Rin. "Also, you do know you left your pet Kaito down there right?" Rin spun around and faced Jasmine. "I did what now?"

"WHERE DID RINNY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" Moaned a blue-haired man with white cat ears, and a white lab coat that reached down to his bare feet. He walked around the dungeon and covered his cat ears as the citizens moaned, screamed, cried, and groaned. His eye twitched, and he couldn't take the noise anymore. "SHUT UP OR KAITO WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS ON HIS DINNER PLATE!" He shouted. The villagers paused for a moment, then began shouting and yelling. The blue-haired cat-man sighed. "I guess I have nothing better to do…"

Rin burst through the dungeon doors, and almost gagged at what she saw. Jasmine poked over here shoulder, and puked up blood on the side. "OH GOD THAT'S SICK!" Jasmine managed to choke out. Rin could only nod as she held her stomach. After she recovered from that nauseated moment, she shouted; "KAITO!" The blue-haired cat-man Kaito, crawled out from the corner of the dungeon meekly. "What? They all got annoying." He yawned. Rin looked away and huffed. "I'm sooo throwing you back into the pound after we GET THESE PEOPLE AWAY FROM THAT THING!" Rin pointed at the grotesque mess of people entangled in a large blue hairball. Kaito sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dammit, just wake up Rin."

Rin bolted upright in her bed. She panted heavily, then looked at the clock. She had been sleeping for 6 hours straight. She groaned loudly and threw a rock out at her window, breaking it, and causing glass to shatter everywhere. "I STILL WANNA BE A PRINCESS DAMMIT! LEN GET OVER HERE WITH A WHITE HORSE! NOW!"

* * *

_** Lololololololol that was epic, but I find that it was still terrible. Whatever, check back later, and sorry for the long update time, yadda yadda, I'M LAZY OKAY?**_

_**-DarkOppressor**_


	4. Gumi and Ike Blow Up Meiko LOL

_** ZXCVBNMMNBVCVBNM! OH YEAH CHAPTER 4 BITCHES! Well, apparently, I heard Fanfcition is cleaning out stories. Sheesh, so much for "unleash your imagination." This just makes Fanfiction seem very hypocritical. (Although, it really is. ) :/ Onto the story, I no longer own Six claw -cola but have attained the rights to Kama Shikikara and Mimi Takiyako. (Or whatever her last name was.)**_

_**Mimi: :/ I hate you. **_

_**Kama: Now that I think about, Mimi's last name sounds like Takoyaki…**_

_**Mimi: DOES NOT! **_

_**Shut up. NOW LET'S START READING ALL YA HYPOCRITES! (also, look at this! **__** watch?v=ozUpNGnh-fM&feature=colike**__**) It's so… SO… IT'S JUST DAMNED BEAUTIFUL!**_

Chapter 3:

_**Gumi and Ike Blow Meiko Up. (Lol, I like making people blow up stuff.)**_

Gumi stood on one side of the room, and Ike stood on the other. They both held two smoke bombs, and narrowed their eyes at each other. There was a gust of wind, and a tumbleweed rolling by. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Gumi shouted, and threw her smoke bomb at Ike. Ike lunged forward, and grabbed the smoke bomb before it hit the ground. After he caught it, he slid across the floor, and threw both the smoke bombs at Gumi, who in turn yelped, and watched as the smoke bombs hit the ground and obscured her vision with thick white smoke. She twirled around, only to meet Ike's face with a sticky explosive bomb. He grinned wildly, and his eyes had turned a deep shade of crimson. Gumi's eyes widened. "Frack." Was the last word she said before Ike threw the bomb right at her face.

Ike and Gumi both lay on their backs, covered in soot and even more soot. Gumi sat up, and scratched her head. "Yeah, you went too far this time." She said while coughing up more soot. Ike sat up and yawned. "Well, at least it worked." He replied, plucking bits of char out of his hair. (Lol, wut's char?) Meiko walked into the room, and stopped in her tracks when she saw the blown-up kitchen. "Uhhhh…I can explain?" Gumi managed to choke out when Meiko looked at the two Vocaloids laying on the floor, covered in soot. "Enlighten me." Meiko said simply while drinking from her can of coke. "Uhhh… Ike and I were playing with bombs?" Gumi said weakly. Meiko thought for a moment and nodded. "I won't bitch on you, IF I get to tag along too." Meiko said, smirking devilishly. Ike and Gumi looked at each other then exchanged glances. "Here ya go." Ike said, pulling out a bag of smoke bombs from his straight jacket, and throwing them at Meiko, who had difficulty catching them, but managed to hold it by the opening of the bag. "Let's get started, shall we?" Gumi grinned, coughing up more soot into her hand, then wiping it on her already-blackened shirt. Ike laughed then stood up. His eyes shone that deep crimson red again. "Bombs away."

"OH SH-!" Meiko blurted out before being engulfed by thick white smoke. She twirled around, and saw Ike and Gumi in her face. "ACK!" Meiko stumbled backwards, as the deadly duo towered over her, sticky explosive bombs in their hands, and devilish grins. "Bye bye Meiko…" They both said in unison. Which kinda freaked Meiko out a little bit. They both hurled the bomb down at Meiko at the same time, the scene a mix of screams, and smoke.

After the smoke cleared, the kitchen was nothing more than a black crater, with three people in the center of it. Meiko stared up at the night sky, (Since the roof was blown off) coughing up soot. Gumi and Ike were both beside her, laughing uncontrollably while coughing up soot in between. Meiko rolled her eyes. "You kids are weird." Ike and Gumi settled down. "No, we're just awesome like that." Ike said brazenly. Meiko laughed, and stood up, while brushing soot off her shoulders. "Sure ya are…" Gumi rolled around. "I wonder what Master Crypton's gonna say when he finds out we blew up the kitchen." She said. Ike stood up, and stretched. "He'll be pissed, that for sure." Meiko nodded. "Oh yeah, he'll be more pissed off than Hitler."

* * *

_** I'm cutting it short, because I'm not in the mood V.V again, I'm as lazy as they can get, so meh. I promise the next chapter will be better, although it will take a long time to update. **_

_**~ DarkOppressor**_


	5. CHERRY JUICE!

_**Kama: Hello fan fiction! We're back, and because of an "incident" involving vegetable juice, DarkOppressor is unable to write for you. **_

_**KAMA! IS THAT YOU? GET ME OUT OF THIS CLOSET!**_

_**Mimi: Not it. Go Kama. **_

_**Kama: B-b-b-but why? **_

_**Mimi: Because I said "not it" first now GO. **_

_**Kama: Fine…**_

_**Mimi: Anyhow, Kama and I are gonna write today's story. If ya got a problem with that, then go die in a hole. **_

_**AH! KAMA QUIT IT! STOP STOP STOP!**_

_**Kama: Shut it, this isn't gonna hurt. **_

_**HEY NO! ITAI! ITAI! ITA- Zzzzzzzzzz….**_

_**Kama: Okay, let's get this shit on the road. **_

* * *

Chapter 5 (?)

_Cherry Juice _

"PO PI PO PI PO PO PI PO! PO PI PO PI PO P0 PI PO! PO PI PO PO PO PI! !" Miku flailed her arms wildly while running aimlessly around the Vocaloid HQ, shouting and screaming the song, "Po Pi Po". "SUNO AYAMI NO KAGAMI JUCESU! SOMETHING SOME-SOMETHING SOMETHING SOMETHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! YARGH! SURIYA SURIYA! DAKE DAKE!" Miku zoomed past Meiko, who was drinking her coke until the burst of teal ran down the hallway with incredible speed. Meiko stared at where Miku ran to for a minute, then shrugged and continued on her merry way as if nothing happened.

"PO PI PO PO PO PO PI PO! PO PI PO PO PO PO PI PO! JUICESU AYAMI HAGANI ANO SU! NOW I'M JUST MAKING UP THESE LYRICSSSSSS! YARGH!" Miku burst past Gumi, who was sitting in the lobby reading her magazine and eating baby carrots. "POOOOOO PI POOOO!" Miku screamed before racing up the stairs. Gumi looked up from her magazine, then at the stairway where Miku burst through moments ago. Gumi blinked, then continued reading her magazine and eating carrots. "I hope Rin didn't give her cherry juice this time..." She muttered, while popping a carrot into her mouth.

"You did WHAT?" Meiko shouted. Rin shifted uncomfortably and twiddled her fingers. "I... Gave her cherry juice?" Rin smiled innocently and shone her sparkling blue eyes. That technique could've made anyone break and forgive Rin. Even Meiko cracked sometimes when caught off-guard. But cherry juice combined with Miku wasn't something you'd forgive so easily. Rin stopped the sparkling-eye technique when she came up with the conclusion that Meiko wasn't going to let her off the chain this time. Instead she looked down at her feet and waited for her punishment. Oh boy, how right she was. Meiko yelled, and uppercutted Rin with the strengh of Teto on cuban bread fuel. (Trust me, that's Vocaloid for 'squirrel on crack') As Meiko's fist met Rin's face, a sonic boom resounded, and somewhere in the world a city was in utter mayhem.

Kama: Wait, that's all of America!

Mimi: Shut it Kama!

Rin crashed through all 9 floors of the Vocaloid HQ, and into the 3rd layer of the atomosphere, then came crashing back down onto Earth with another sonic boom. Unfortunately, since this is a science-based Fanfic, (Holy shit, it is?) Rin was on fire.

Literally.

On.

Fire.

"AH! HELP! SOMEONE!" Rin screamed as she desperately rolled around in the huge crater she made when impacting Earth.

Kama: I'm gonna make some tweaks.

Mimi: KAMA STOP WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A STO- OH SHIT BOY! WTF?

Rin sat up, and checked her body for any burns that might be life-threatening. Instead, she was burn-free, but still covered in dirt.

Kama: Quit it Mimi! I never get to play with stories!

Mimi: Me either, but we're supposed to make this like an original DarkOppressor fic! SO WE'RE STICKING TO SCIENCE!

Kama: When did Dark's fics ever include "science"?

Rin caught fire unexpectedly, and it hurt. "AHHHHHHH!" She rolled around desperately in an attempt to put out the fire searing her body.

Kama: No burn marks. No one likes fried Rin.

Mimi: Fine.

Rin rolled around a bit more until she finally rid of being on fire. Surprisingly, (To her that is,) there weren't any burn marks. Miku towered over her, her eyes deep crimson red. "HIYA REEEEEEN!" Miku smiled eerily and cocked her head to one side. Rin jumped back, and managed to say, "H-hey Miku." Miku took one step closer to Rin. "HOW HAVE YA BEEN RINNY RIN?" Miku laughed maniacally quickly, and turned her head a full 360 degrees. Rin whimpered. "Miku, you're scaring me..." Miku laughed again, her eyes red and murderous. "I am? I DIDN'T NOTICE!" Miku sat down on Rin in a position that would have made shoujo-ai fans squeal and drool.

Mimi: Are you serious?

Kama: What? Can't a guy have some Yuri action?

Mimi: No, we need more YAOI ACTION!

Kama: Saywhut.

Rin kicked Miku off of her, and held a bottle of pickle juice in one hand. "DIE MIKU!" Rin was about to throw the bottle until Kaito and Len materialized out of nowhere, getting into each other's pants. "AAAAH!" Len screamed, and ran away from Kaito, then hid behind his sister while Kaito screamed and ran away with a tub of haagen daz. Miku, on the ground, only drooled. "Aaaaaahhhhhh, Yaoiiiiiiiiii..." She sighed dreamily and wandered off to find a manga store.

Kama: EWWWWWWWWW YAOIIIIIIIII

Mimi: Oh god, that was perfect! KaitoxLen! I can almost imagine it! Kaito is the seme, while Len is the shota uke! Kaito on top, Len on bottom...!

Kama: STOP STOP STOP STOP! MikuxRin is waaaaaay hotter than your stupid Yaoi fantasies!

Mimi: Well, I don't know the terms for Yuri! Neither does Dark!

Kama: Pft, I know them. Miku is obviously the-

Mimi: I DON'T WANNA KNOW YOUR STUPID YURI TERMS! YAOI IS BEST!

Kama: NO YURI TOPS YAOI ANY DAY!

Mimi: THEN LOOK AT THE FANPOPULATION FOR YAOI!

Kama: Yeah, 10000 to 1000000000!

Mimi: You exaggerate too much, there's no way there could be 1000000000 Yuri fans in the world!

Kama: There's possibilities ya stupid w-

Marth: I LIEK BREAKING ARGUMENTS!

Five hours after the cherry juice incident, Meiko sat at her desk, rubbing her temples. She felt like she was going to die on the spot. Being the only mature and responsible ADULT in the Vocaloid HQ was hard. There was constantly something happening, which always included Rin and more Rin. She couldn't hold out any longer. One more incident involving Rin, and she might just go insane. Meiko sighed, and leaned back in her chair. Oh how she wished for there to be another person who would take this madness upon thou's shoulders.

* * *

_**Kama: Let us go Marth! **_

_**Mimi: Oh god, out of all the people I could've been tied with, I'M TIED WITH HIM! **_

_**Marth: That's what you get for participating in those MarthxIke jokes. **_

_**Kama: What? I'd never do such a thing!**_

_**Mimi: Uh…. **_

_**Kama: …. DAMMIT WOMAN! I TOLD YOU YAOI WAS EVIL! **_

_**GODDAMMIT SHUT IT! Errr, I mean… Aw damn, they wrote the whole thing. Anyhow, I never said this, but I'd like to give a big round of applause for Inksewn and Fluttershyparty for being the only ones to review so far. I'm expecting more out of you other people. REMEMBER THAT.(Also, what do you get when you shove Marth and Ike in a closet? IKExMARTH! -I do not support this yaoi coupling by the way.-)  
**_

_**~DarkOppressor **_


	6. The Rampage of Hatsune Miku

_**Hey guys! It is I, the talented yet screwy and janked up DarkOppressor! My name rings out through all of Fanfiction, making those who oppose me jelly! YES! JELLY!**_

_**Kama: Uhhh, no it doesn't. **_

_**YES IT DOES!**_

_**Mimi: No, it doesn't. **_

_**YUH-HUH Q.Q**_

_**Ike: No, it really doesn't. **_

_**SHUT YOUR FACE IKE NO ONE LIKES YOU! **_

_**Marth: They're all right, it doesn't. **_

_**B-B-B-BUT- **_

_**AAAAAAHHAHAAAAAAAA! ;~; **_

_**Kama: ... Well, he's completely useless. **_

_**Mimi: Side character story? **_

_**Marth: Side character story.**_

* * *

_BOOM _

"GRAOOOOORRRR!"

_CRASH_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Miku stormed through Tokyo, Japan, destroying everything in her path, ranging from cars and restaurants to huge-ass skyscrapers and business buildings. "MIKU! STOP!" Defoko cried, trying (And failing) to restrain the teal-haired ball of terror. "NO! LET ME GO DEFOKO!" Miku shrieked, making Defoko cringe. Miku turned around and slapped her, sending the purple-clad Utauloid flying through 3 other business buildings. Dell came up next, shooting rockets at the teallette. Miku swung around, and charged at him. "CRAP CRAP CRAP RUN AWAY!" He cried, dropping the rocket launcher he was shooting and started running for dear life. Miku stopped and spun around again, not having time to deal with this crap. After all, she had one target and

_Only one._

~2 DAYS EARLIER~

Miku was locked away in the deepest and darkest bowels of the Vocaloid HQ, hanging from chains that wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Her skirt was torn, and her shirt was ripped, all covered in dried blood. She stared at the floor, although that wouldn't make sense since she was consumed in utter darkness. All because of Rin. Rin had forced cherry juice down her throat, causing her to go haywire, and on a rampage. When she had come to her senses, she was wandering around in the Yaoi section of a bookstore. She didn't even like Yaoi! Just regular shounen-ai. (There's a difference.) Just then, the door swung open, showering the room in bright (Maybe a bit too bright) Sunlight. (Wait, I thought Miku was underground?) Standing at the doorway was Miki. She strode in, a bottle of cherry juice in one hand. _Great. _Miku thought. Miki stopped in front of Miku and shoved the bottle in her face. "Do you know what this is?" Miki growled. Miku looked up and stared at the bottle for a minute. Afterwards, she drooped her head back down to stare at the ground. Miki frowned and opened the bottle, drinking it. "Well, it's a bottle of cherry juice." She said when she was done drinking it's contents. "_Cherry. _And whose character item is that supposed to be?" Miku didn't reply once more. Miki frowned again. "Well, it's mine. _Mine._" And with that, she strode out of the room, throwing the bottle of cherry juice on the floor, and closed the door behind her. Miku then hung in darkness once more, contemplating over her actions. _Wait a second. _Miku then felt a smile creeping to her face. Miki had left the bottle of cherry juice on the floor, the bottle full enough so that Miku could drink from it. Mustering all her strength, Miku broke the two chains that had restrained her, and fell the the floor. Why she didn't do that earlier remains a mystery. She crawled over to the bottle and drank from it. Her eyes turned to a dark crimson red, and her teeth became pointed. She broke the chains restraining her ankles, and kicked down the door to the 3rd containment area dungeon. As she looked around, she realized there was a gaping hole in the ceiling that she'd caused while on her last cherry juice rampage. Maybe that's why there was sunlight everywhere. Miku smirked, and ran up the hole, having one priority in mind.

Crypton rushed around the control room franticly, pushing and mashing multi-colored buttons. Finally, he spun around to the intercom. He slammed his hand down on the red button and shouted, " UTAULOIDS, VOYAKILOIDS AND GENDERBENDS REPORT TO THE MAIN FOYER! I REPEAT! ALUTAULOIDS, VOYAKILOIDS AND GENDERBENDS REPORT TO THE MAIN FOYER! THIS IS A CODE TEAL!"

In the main foyer, the Utauloids, Voyakiloids, and Genderbends filed out from doors, and stood in 3 straight lines. In the front was Teto in some rather stylish military gear, barking orders. "Alright guys! We can't play around this time! The lives of both our careers and the Vocaloids hang in the balance! Now, Utauloids! I want you guys to head straight into the belly of the beast and contain Miku as best you can! Voyakiloids! Secure the 2nd containment dungeon, and if Miku gets there fight alongside the Utauloids! Genderbends! Stand by the main dungeon doors and make sure they're barricaded and shut tightly! We're not letting Miku get out of here ALIVE!" Everyone gasped. Teto turned red and shook her hands in front of herself franticly. "No! I didn't mean it like that! I meant- AH JUST GO!" Everyone went to their assigned stations while grabbing some guns. Teto ran up the stairs to the dorms of the Vocaloids and banged two pans together while screaming and shouting. "GUYS GET OUT HERE WE'RE TAKING A CODE TEAL HIKE!" All the Vocaloids streamed out of their dorms and followed Teto. They stopped when Teto stood in front of a lion statue, reached into it's mouth, and pulled some sort of lever that caused the lion to sink into the ground and reveal a hidden passageway to God knows- (You mean Haruhi) Fine! Jeez- To Haruhi knows where. "GO GO GO GOOOOOOO!" Teto screamed as the Vocaloids all rushed into the dark tunnel. They descended a (Rather very long) flight of stairs, the only source of light being small lanterns that hung from the ceiling. "GRAOR!" There was an explosion from above that shook dirt onto the Vocaloids. "KEEP GOING!" Teto shouted. When everyone had gathered their wits, they started running again. And I'm tired! I wanna stop writing now! "NO! KEEP WRITING! MY POPULARITY IS AT STAKE HERE!" Teto shouted at the tired, and dehydrated author. Meanie. "I heard that!" Oh hush it you. Anyways, Vocaloids get to a base camp, shit happens, IA runs to a lake and takes a dip, more shit happens, Teto cooks, END

"I'm starting to get the vibe that you're a very terrible writer." Teto said, crossing her arms. "No, I'm just tired. Making poorly developed plotlines is tiring." I said, throwing a white curtain over the story. "Mmmhmm. Whatever." Teto started to walk away, throwing her arms up in defeat. "Just end the damn thing already."

~DarkOppressor


	7. What Vocaloids Do When Miku Goes Rampant

_**Hey Guys! Quick update, I know, but that's only because I was tired and dehydrated last time, and I REALLY needed to get the chapter out. **_

_**Mimi: YOU?! Marth and I did most of the writing for the last chapter! You just took the computer away from us at the very end!**_

_**Marth: Yeah! Give us the credit, we smoothed over most of the terrible plot developement! Now you actaully have a PLOTLINE!**_

_**Wait, what's a plotline? **_

_**Marth&Mimi: . . .**_

_**Um, okay? On with the story...?!**_

_**NO! STOP! NOT THE FACE NOT THE FACE NOT THE- Ow! GODDAMMIT SHE GOT THE FACE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

_**Marth: She?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHE?!**_

_**There's no real difference anyway! I played the demo for Fire Emblem: Awakening and you sound and LOOK like a damn girl! **_

_**Mimi: Leave Marth alone! She already has enough trouble with haters of her non-existent fandom! **_

_**Marth: She? Her?! NON-EXISTENT?! **_

_**Mimi: Wait! No! I mean- AH GOD HE'S GOT THE SWORD HE'S GOT THE SWORD!**_

_**Marth: ONE MORE SOUND AND I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT! IKE! KAMA!**_

_**Kama&Ike: Yeah?**_

_**Marth: WRITE THE STORY! NAU!**_

_**Kama: Wait, then does that mean...?!**_

_**Ike: I think it does! OH YEAH!**_

_**-inserthighfivescenehere- **_

_**Mimi: NO! MY YAOIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

_**Warning: Contains Yuri/Shoujo-ai content. Reader discretion is advised. **_

_**And big shout-out to Xanaischemical for being the first to review in FOREVER!**_

* * *

While Teto cooked and stirred the pot, she sighed and hung her head. She doesn't even know how to cook! Shouldn't Gumi or someone be doing this? "Yes, I should, because you're messing it up." Teto looked up and found the pot bubbling and overflowing with water. "AH!" She cried, and fell backwards, grabbing onto Gumi's leg. '"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" Teto cried out again, clutching onto Gumi's leg tighter. "Well, I can't do that if I have you holding and crying on my leg!" Teto only started to cry harder. Gumi facepalmed, and waved for Ted to get Teto off her leg. In reply, he only shrugged. "Can you at least get the bubbling pot of water over there?" She asked with a sigh. "I don't know..." Ted said, glancing at the ominous-looking pot. "Please?" Gumi said, putting on her puppy face that could rival Rin's sparkling-eye technique. Ted stood for a moment, and broke down. "Awww, fine, I guess I could..." He said, walking over to the boiling pot of water. Why Gumi didn't do that to get Teto off her leg remains a mystery... For now. As Ted walked away, Gumi noticed that all the Vocaloids had gone down to the lake with IA. Suddenly, Teto stopped sniffling. Instead, she tackled Gumi, and hovered on top of her in a pretty suggestive Yuri position.

_**Mimi: No! NO!**_

_**Kama: Yes! YES!**_

_**Marth: You brutes! Let us GO!**_

_**Ike: No! You're just going to ruin our Yuri happy fun times! **_

_**I'm kinda enjoying their story too...**_

_**Mimi: SHUT UP DARK NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINION! **_

_**Q.Q**_

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Gumi shrieked, feeling her face heat up. Teto only smirked and inched closer to Gumi. "Oh, I'm not doing much. Just watching an adorable little bird squirm in my grasp." "What's that supposed to mean- AH!" Gumi cried out as Teto started to nibble on her earlobe.

_**Mimi: You sickos! **_

_**Marth: Monsters!**_

_**TETO! THAT LUCKY BASTARD!**_

_**Marth&Mimi: -stare- **_

_**I mean, BAD TETO! BAD!**_

_**Ike: You-'ve had your time! You could've written Yaoi! But you wasted it on damn plot developement!**_

_**Kama: We're giving fanservice! **_

_**Mimi: But, you're giving it with the wrong couple. I may not like Yuri, but who the hell would ship Teto and Gumi? Really... That's just fan logic. **_

_**Kama: True, but since we're still pretty science based, we can't just pop characters in and out. **_

_**Ike: SCREW SCIENCE! **_

_**Kama: Ike. Think: How awkward would it be if Teto just poofed and disappeared and was replaced by someone else? It would kill the mood. **_

_**Ike: ...I see your point. Continue. **_

"No! Stop- Ah! I'm going to be- Nnnn-! Soiled!" Gumi panted as Teto began unbuttoning her vest. "Ah, but I thought you were enjoying this?" Gumi let out another moan as Teto's knee began to slowly move in a circle on her softer spot. "Nnn-!" Gumi tried to push Teto away, but years of training made the leader of the Utauyakibend army stronger than the green-haired pop-idol. "Stop resisting: You know you want it." Gumi began to cry out as Teto then procceeded to grope her breast and move it in a circular motion. "No! Fuwah! Stop- AH!" Just as Teto was winding her free hand down into the greenette's softer spot, IA ran up from behind and did a karate kick to Teto's head, effectively knocking her off of Gumi. IA then struck a very dramatic pose and shouted: "THAT WAS VERY DAMN WELL EFFECTIVE!" Teto sat up, and wiped her now bleeding mouth. "Damn you!" IA grinned and brushed her hands off. "I have three choices to give you Teto. One: Give me a million dollars and a helicopter. Two: Give me a trillion dollars and a jumbo jet. Or three: Fifty bucks and a paper airplane." Teto pondered this for a moment, and held up a king sized reeses peanut butter bar. "Do you accept chocolate covered peanut butter bars?" "No, I'm allergic to peanut butter." _I'm never getting rid of this damn thing! _Teto thought, staring at the chocolate bar in anger. "Oh, and Gumi! Are you alright?" IA asked, facing towards the greenette who had magically draped a jacket over her shoulders. "Shut up and let me be naked!" She cried. "Right." IA said, spinning to face towards Teto. "Now, let us dance."

* * *

_**Gumi: You meanies, I almost got my virginity taken away. **_

_**I'm sowwy Gum-Gum Q.Q**_

_**Ike: Hey be glad we didn't have it taken away. **_

_**IA: You? I did the last part all on my own! **_

_**Kama: Yeah, we were going to let Teto take Gumi's innocence. v.v **_

_**Mimi: Disclaimer- The lines with the jumbo jet helicopters, peanut butter bars, "Shut up and let me be naked!" are all owned by Yuno**__**Inbox on Youtube for the Mirai Nikki abridged series. We highly suggest you watch it.**_

_**Yeah. Anyhow, I'm sorry for all you Gumi-lovers out there. Kama and Ike were being idiots, as usual. I know, it hurt me to see them write it. SO if you want any Vocaloid pairings, (Oneshots mind you) to be done, I can do them! PM me the pairing, and whether you want it to be lemon lime, or just plain fluff. This is to make up for having Gumi getting semi-raped. Anyway, until later~**_

_**-DarkOppressor**_


	8. Logic is Non-existent

_**Mimi: -talking on duh phone- Uh-huh. Yep. Yeah. Mmhmm. Yup. Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay. Got it.**_

_**Who was that?**_

_**Mimi: No F****** idea. But apparently Ike's and Kama's little stunt needs to be compensated. With... **_

_**With what?**_

_**Mimi: With... Gumi x Len. -cringe- **_

_**OMG I FRACKING LOVE LEN X GUMI! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT EARLIER?!**_

_**Mimi: Hey wait! Can I at least write a Yaoi chapter with preferably Kaito and Len?! **_

_**NO DO THAT ON YOUR OWN ACCOUNT WOMAN! YOU HAVE ONE!**_

_**Mimi: But... **_

_**'Buts" are for pooping! Now I'M going to write the story FOR ONCE this time while you can go make Ike and Kama do Yaoi things!**_

_**Mimi: REALLY?! :D**_

_**YEAH! I want a recording too! I wanna see them SCREAM!**_

_**Mimi: OKAY! C'MON MARTHY WARTHY!**_

_**Marth: My name has lost all meaning. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic. Gumi's love interest may vary depending on my mood.**_

* * *

Chapter 8 (?)

_**Logic is Non-existent**  
_

* * *

IA stood facing Teto for quite some time. "...Rock paper scissors?" Teto suggested. "Three out of five."

-INITIATE POKEMON SEQUENCE HERE-

Teto used Scissors!

IA used Paper!

It wasn't very effective.

Teto deals 30 damage

IA's health is decreased to 70

IA uses Paper!

Teto uses rock!

It wasn't very effective.

IA deals 30 damage.

Teto's health decreased to 70.

_After a long and competitive game of rock paper scissors, IA ends up winning, and sends Teto back to the Vocaloid HQ to fight alongside the Utauyakibend army. She also forces her to bring a talkie walkie so that IA can monitor Teto's behavior. _

IA watched as Teto walked towards the dark stairwell that led back to the Vocaloid HQ. She spun around and faced Gumi, who, was shivering. "Sooo... How are you?" IA asked. "Good..." Came the barely audible reply. "Um... Don't you want to get some clothes on-" "Shut up and let me be naked!" "Well." Just as IA started to try and strike up another weird conversation, the rest of the Vocaloids came from the lake, chattering away to their hearts' content. They all stopped upon arriving to see the half naked Gumi, and bloodied IA. "Gumi!" Len was the first to burst out of the crowd and run to the greenette's aid. "Yep. Yep. And no one cares about the BLOODIED and BEAT-UP IA!" IA said dramatically, throwing her hands up in the air. Of course, Len completely ignored this statement and assaulted Gumi with a sh*tload of questions. "What happened?! Are you okay?! How did this happen?!" When the greenette started to whimper, Len knew he'd asked the wrong things at the wrong time.

-INITIATE CHIBI MODE HERE-

"Stop! You're scaring my Gumi!" Chibi IA said, and started to nibble on Chibi Gumi's head. "NO! You're getting slobber on MY Gumi!" Chibi Len said, knocking Chibi IA off of Chibi Gumi's head, and claiming it as his own. "I'm not an object..." Chibi Gumi said. Just then, a Chibi DarkOppressor appeared out of nowhere and kicked Chibi Len off of Chibi Gumi. "NO! GUMI'S MINE AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" He said, hugging Chibi Gumi in a death hug. "Wait a second, if Dark is here, then who's writing the story?" Chibi Luka asked, noticing the broken 4th wall. "I dun know." Chibi DarkOppressor said, nibbling on Chibi Gumi's head. "What do you mean you don't know?!" Chibi Luka said, frightened of what might happen. "Don't worry; I'm sure the person who's writing right now is a very smart and dependable person." Chibi DarkOppressor thought for a moment. "A totally smart and reliable person."

_**MEANWHILE...**_

Six watched the screen monitor and laughed as Chibi Luka began to panic. "Oh, why hello there!" He said, spinning slightly in his spinny chair. "Yes, you are currently witnessing the breaking of the 4th wall. For, I am running the show right now. As mentioned in the summary of this story, we have constantly repeated that the fourth wall will be constantly broken. This is really only the first of these many moments. And now since DarkOppressor is stuck in the story, you should expect a more... Complicated writing style. The plot and developement will be worked on as well. But what about our lovely green-haired heroine? That's a surprise."

"No! Dark!" Mimi screamed, watching as DarkOppressor chewed and nibbled on Gumi's head. "That bastard! Now he can't get out!" Marth sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I thought he foresaw that this would happen?" Mimi spun around to face Marth. "That's a damn lie and you know it!" She snapped. "But I have a question though. If we can enter and exit the stories without difficulty, why is it hard for DarkOppressor?" Marth said, trying to act smart. "Because that idiot DOESN'T want to get out! Even if we try to manually remove him, he'll just override our scripts and coding!" Mimi shrieked. Marth tapped his chin. "Oh dear." "I told you, this is why we don't let him write stories! It's a wonder why he didn't suck himself inside on the first chapter when we DID let him write!" "Then why didn't you stop him earlier?!" "I... I was distracted by Yaoi!" Marth rubbed his temples. DarkOppresor's stuck in the world of Vocaloid. Great. "But, who's writing the story then?" Mimi grimaced. "I have a pretty good idea of who that is." She muttered brazenly, looking up at a blank monitor.

To be continued...


End file.
